


Am I on the nice list?

by hilli98215



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: A part 2 of sorts, Alonzo is a wonderful brother, Feelings, Fluff, Pounce is a precious child and needs to be protected, Tumble is there for the ride, family au, no prompt needed, they're all siblings, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: It's been a week since their fight and now it's Christmas Eve. Pouncival wants to ask Tumblebrutus a question but he's afraid Tumble will get mad at him like last time. He was quite clear before that Santa was not real. But Pounce knew he was. After getting some encouragement from Alonzo, Pounce takes the plunge without knowing what the outcome will be.
Relationships: Alonzo & Pouncival & Tumblebrutus (Cats), Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats)
Kudos: 5





	Am I on the nice list?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This story idea came to me right before I went to bed and I knew I needed to write it. It's part two to Go to sleep, Santa isn’t real!. It takes place a week after that story and it surprisingly good. But that's just my opinion.  
> Because this came from my head, this did not come from a writing prompt. I had this idea that Pounce would want to stay up and 'catch' Santa but wouldn't want to do it alone. The fight that he had with Tumble is still fresh in his head and has to have the courage to ask him.  
> This follows the head cannon that Alonzo is their older brother or adoptive older brother. Alonzo is their half older brother.  
> Ages: Ages of characters: Tumblebrutus- Age 16, Pouncival- Age 10, Alonzo- Age 24

A week after Tumble apologized to Pounce, it was Christmas Eve and they came to a difficult understanding. One that includes being careful what we say.

Pounce, however, was nervous. He wanted his big brother to stay up with him as he waited for Santa. Pounce thought hard about how to ask but couldn't think of anything. And so he did the next best thing. He asked his oldest brother Alonzo for help.

The boy searched all over the house until he found Alonzo in the living room with his laptop perched on his lap. It sounded like he was talking to someone. He waited until he was finished. Pounce remembered from Miss Jenny that it was the polite thing to do and he wanted to be polite.

"Cass I'll call you later, okay?"

"Bye Lonz"

"Bye," he saw Alonzo close the computer and took this as a signal to ask for help.

"Brother?"

Alonzo jumped, "Pouncival! You scared me."

Pounce giggled, "I can't scare you, you're an adult."

His brother smiled at the logic,"True,” He placed his laptop beside him, “Now what can I help you with?"

Pounce pouted in thought, "I wanted to ask Tumble to stay up with me tonight. To see Santa. But I'm afraid of what he'll say."

Even though he mumbled the ending, Alonzo had an idea. Ever since their argument and eventual makeup, the two had been on eggshells around each other. But the fact that it was Pouncival initiating this was huge.

"Well," he paused, "you can ask him directly. That would be the best."

Pounce nodded. He expected more but this was fine too.

"Okay." 

Alonzo pulled his youngest brother into a hug. "He still loves you. Your brother will always love you."

To someone else, this declaration may seem odd. Even a bit out of place. But for Pounce and Tumble, this needed to be said more often. Especially with their background.

Pounce leaned into the hug. He loved his brothers so much. Sometimes he even forgot. "Thank you." 

When he pulled away he had a better idea of what he was doing. "Now to find Tumble." 

Alonzo smiled as he ran off. 'This was going to be interesting.' 

Instead of searching the entire house like he did with Alonzo, Pounce knew exactly where to find Tumblebrutus. He was right where he was this morning. In their shared room, lounging in his bed, and on his phone.

Pounce took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He knew he didn't have to knock but he felt he needed to.

"Pounce you know you don't have to knock. We share a room."

"I know" he walked in the room and took a seat on Tumble's bed. 

"Can I ask you a question?" He was shaking his leg out of nervousness. 

"Pounce you can ask me anything."

"Can you stay up with me tonight and wait for Santa?" There. He said it. He closed his eyes waiting for his brother to blow up at him like before. But it never came. 

Instead, he heard, "Of course I will."

His face brightened, "Really!"

Tumble chuckled, "Yes really. It's my duty as an older brother to stay up on Christmas eve with you and be on Santa hunt."

He gave him a side hug. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

They stayed that way for several moments until Pounce asked in a serious tone, "Tumble do you think I made the nice list this year?"

Tumble hugged his brother tight, "I know you made the nice list."

"And Tumble?"

"Yes, Pounce?"

"I think you made the nice list too."

Tumble paused, "and what makes you say that?"

"Because you're an amazing brother that's why."

Tumble tried his hardest not to cry. He just hugged Pounce tighter.

Unbeknownst to the two, Alonzo peaked into the room and smiled. 'Everything is going to be all right.' And with that thought, he left the two and went right to the kitchen. Can't have a Santa hunt without cookies, can we?

**Author's Note:**

> I love myself some fluff. I think it was really important for this to happen for these characters. Tumble knows that this is childish but also knows how important this is for his brother. While he lost his childhood due to circumstances, he wants his brother to keep his. Also, Alonzo is a supportive brother and we need that.  
> Overall, I'm happy with how this came out. I kinda want to explore this dynamic more at some point and give these guys a proper back story rather than just hints.  
> Another one to add to the list.  
> Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
